


Our little baby’s growing up so fast...

by Ian_MD



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_MD/pseuds/Ian_MD
Summary: This was a dedicated story for a Secret Santa we did over at the Shumako Central Discord, and as a New Years gift, I wanted to share it with the world!Ren and Morgana are in Leblanc preparing a special dinner for the two special women in Ren's life. When they arrive, Ren and Makoto come to a realization...
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto
Kudos: 18





	Our little baby’s growing up so fast...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HalfAverageWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/gifts).



> Quick note: Maeko is HalfAverageWriter's OC Shumako daughter.

Ren’s hands moved swiftly across Leblanc’s counter and kitchen, chopping vegetables, choosing the perfect beans, boiling water and checking the table. Morgana, as usual, watched his best friend from long ago with a small smile, wondering how many times he had witnessed this same sequence of events… well, it didn’t matter. This didn’t tire him. He smirked as he saw the frizzy-haired boy gently taste the curry he was making and proclaim a small ‘yes!’. “I bet it’s extra good today, considering your reaction.” The cat(?) remarked, making the man smile.

“It really does. Gotta make sure it’s perfect for when those two come back!” His voice was filled with joy and pride as he then took a glass of water before tasting the coffee. “...a bit too bitter for Maeko’s taste... “ He noted quietly, adjusting the coffee to his daughter’s taste while keeping the more bitter variant separate for him and his beautiful wife. He smirked and turned to Morgana. “I love the fact that Makoto’s a policewoman and loves coffee and donuts. It’s just funny to me.” His friend chuckled.

“Yeah, it is. And if you keep making coffee, curry and donuts once a week, Maeko will fall to the bitter and sweet dark side of food, too!” They both chuckled, as the feline jumped out of the booth he sat on to grab a tablecloth and fix it with his mouth on the table Ren asked him to start fixing. He had become surprisingly adept at doing human tasks with his mouth and paws over the years, so much so that he always sped up Leblanc’s ‘preparing phase’, as Ren had coined it, for costumers, friends, parties or family, and everyone who didn’t know about him was always surprised on how 3 people got the place so clean and proper in such short notice. His small, furry head turned to look at the clock, seeing the time. “You think they’re done?” He asked calmly, grabbing and placing the cutlery. Ren shook his head.

“They should be… though I’m a bit worried… Lavenza’s requests can be quite unorthodox…”

At that moment, Leblanc's bell chimed, as came in Makoto, Maeko, and Lavenza through the door. The white-haired girl and the Amamiya-Niijima daughter were both in a friendly debate about a match of sorts, while the chief police officer watched the two with a smile. She waved at Ren when she saw him and gave him a kiss on the lips. “Hello, gorgeous.” She flirted, making him smile bashfully.

“Welcome back.” He said in a homey tone, gesturing to the chairs. Maeko ran up to him and hugged him. “Hey there, champ! How was your trip?” He asked proudly, making her nod.

“It was so fun! Lavenza wanted to spar, so me and mom fought her with some super cool moves!” She explained, making the Trickster’s eyes widen.

“Really? And how intense was it?” He turned to the Velvet Attendant with a small glare. “ _Did you use the chainsaw?_ ” The brunette teenager stepped in front of the girl, smiling at her father.

“She did! She covered it up so it wouldn’t hurt us, so don’t be mad at her!” She reassured calmly, knowing how worried her father could be with her.

“Besides, I would not want to break our bond, dear Trickster. I swore to you I would not harm your daughter, don’t you remember?” She asked politely, making the man nod. Makoto giggled at the exchange before looking at her husband and then at the two.

“Baby, do you want to play a bit with Lavenza and Morgana upstairs? Daddy and I are gonna finish dinner.” She said contently, making her daughter smile.

“All right! Hey, you two up to play Ultimate?” She asked casually to her friends, who both nodded as they started heading up.

“As long as I can play as Sephiroth.” The Velvet Attendant demanded as the feline and teenager laughed competitively, running up the stairs. The two adults chuckled, as the Fool turned to the Priestess.

“Were either of you hurt?” He asked worriedly, making her roll her eyes before kissing him on the cheek.

“Of course not. Lavenza is surprisingly careful even with a chainsaw. And our Personas protect us, so there’s no need to worry.” She reassured her husband as she taste-tested the curry, giving him a thumbs up. He smiled back at her.

“I know… it’s just that I kinda hoped Maeko wouldn’t be dragged into the whole Persona-user thing…” His voice showed his concern as he looked to the stairs. She got behind him and gave him a hug.

“Amagi-san’s son gave you a bit of hope, right?” She asked quietly, making him nod. “Well… she’s someone who’s very content with her country life. Narukami, too. But the two of us… well, we have large ambitions. It’s only natural that our baby would want to change the world in some way.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek, rubbed his shoulders, and rested her head on her back, prompting him to place a hand on her hair.

“You’re right… and she’s not alone, unlike us when we started.” He said optimistically, turning around and hugging Makoto. “She’ll have all of us to guide her… and she’ll be able to defend herself very effectively.” The red-eyed woman smiled at him.

“Exactly. We’ll still protect her, but she’s stronger than we both give her credit for. She was actually the one to beat Lavenza!” The café man’s eyes widened and a huge smile appeared on his face.

“Really?! How so?” He asked excitedly, as his wife explained to him how she used a gymnastic trick she learned from Yoshizawa along with a tactic she developed after seeing a video game to roll under Lavenza and hit her from the back, following that strike with a series of rush attacks. His smile only grew as he heard of his daughter’s feat, and a weight was lifted from his heart. She seemed to have inherited Makoto’s ease to analyze a battle and his stylish flair. “Man… I’m so proud of her!” He said excitedly, quickly turning to the ingredients he had and smiling. “You know… I think we should celebrate.” He smirked at his wife, who smirked back, rolling her sleeves up.

“Let’s do it!” Their determinations fueled one another, as they quickly got to work.

\------------

“NONONONONONONONONO SPOT-STUUPID SUPERNOVA!” Maeko shouted, seeing in horror her Terry get sucked into the animation of Safer Sephiroth triggering a Supernova, destroying Planet Earth, as Lavenza smiled and giggled psychotically. “I can still survive this.” The teenager declared, focusing on the screen and seeing in which direction her character would be launched and what status effect he’d have. When the animation ended… she was in a shield stun state. “...shit!” She started mashing every button on her controller, trying to make Terry wake up, as Lavenza’s smile grew along with Sephiroth’s Gigaflare. At the moment she managed to wake Terry up, however, the blast had already connected, along with Sephiroth’s devastating forward smash, dealing massive damage and immediately KOing her. “Argh! Sephiroth’s cheap!” The brunette complained, only for Lavenza to smirk at her as her character looked back at them judgingly.

“So cheap to the point where you had the advantage until I decided to actually try defeating you.” She taunted, which made the cat(?) laugh, and the Shujin student pout. “Besides, Terry does have plenty of combos to KO early, but you still have to learn them. Just as I have learned with Sephiroth.” She said gleefully, watching her character slowly walk into the fire he caused on the victory screen.

“Yeah, I guess. I won in the Metaverse, you win in Smash. I guess we’re even then.” She extended her hand to her opponent, who gladly shook it with a smile.

“Man, you two really were going all out! This single match was almost as fierce as some of our fights in the Metaverse.” Morgana commented, making Maeko chuckle.

“I doubt the fights we have in a videogame even compare to what goes on in the Metaverse. It’s intense, but not that much.” She commented calmly, fixing her short hair in a bun as her phone vibrated. It was a message from her mom telling her to come downstairs. “Welp, dinner’s ready. We can have some rematches later.” Her two friends nodded, happily walking downstairs. “I just wonder why they took so long to finish din-” She started speaking, but was quickly cut off by a bear hug from her dad. “Wha-?!”

“Sooo, I heard someone learned how to do some badass fighting techniques in the Metaverse today?” He said pridefully, making her blush and chuckle.

“It was nothing special… just taking inspiration from some games… and mom...” She said bashfully, hugging him back. “I thought you’d be worried, though.” He sighed at her comment.

“I am worried, and I always will.” He said honestly, making her freeze. Before she could open her mouth, however, he continued. “But knowing that you’re capable of defending yourself does calm me down a lot. And, hey, maybe someday, we could spar if you’d like.” He offered gently, making his daughter’s smile increase as she squeezed him tight.

“Oh, hell yeah! Thanks, dad!” She heard a throat clearing behind her father. “Oh, sorry mom. I’m just excited to spar with dad! Can I spar with you someday?” She asked as she let go of the frizzy-haired man and hugged her now long-haired mom. She smiled at her baby.

“Of course we can spar someday; how else are you supposed to improve?” She said playfully, squeezing her daughter. “Say, how about we call Auntie Futaba so she can record our sparring matches? We could bring in the rest of the family to train, too.” She held her daughter’s shoulders as her gray eyes glowed with happiness.

“Of course! And can Lavenza and Morgana come too?” She turned to them as they all nodded. She could hardly contain her excitement as she pumped her fists. “Oh, man, this is gonna be the sparring match of the century!”

“Yes, it will. But you’re getting ahead of yourself, sweetheart.” Ren spoke up, prompting her daughter to turn around, as her eyes widened. “For now, let’s celebrate your first true Metaverse training experience with dinner and a special dessert!” He said proudly, putting the curry, coffee, and a new recipe he and Makoto found of a gourmet Petit Gateau, a favorite of Maeko for a few years now. Her eyes widened while the whole family smiled at her, seeing her quickly kiss her parents on the cheek.

“That’s… thank you so much!” She said with a big smile, dragging Lavenza and Morgana to the table and helping her parents place the food. They all sat down and started to eat, talking happily about their lives, problems, dreams, objectives, jokes, along with many other things. Even though it wasn’t her forte due to how much time she spent at the station, Makoto loved seeing her daughter and husband talk about their favorite stories and games. She was surprised that Lavenza seemed to have as much, if not more, knowledge on those same topics. Did she take advantage of the Velvet Room’s timeless nature to binge watch and play pop culture? And, if so… what else could she do there? “Mom?” Her daughter’s voice brought her out of her thoughts.

“Oh, sorry, baby. What is it?” She asked sweetly, only for Maeko to fix her gaze onto her.

“What loopholes would Palpatine need to exploit so he could turn the Republic into the Empire?” She asked seriously, making the woman smile awkwardly, as she tried to refresh her memory on the story to give her daughter a satisfactory answer.

\------------

“I shall see you all soon! Thank you for the delightful meal!” The long platinum-haired woman bowed, gracefully waving back at them as she once more rejoined the mysterious Velvet Room. Morgana started following suit, which caught Ren’s attention.

“You’re going with her today?” The feline nodded confidently;

“Yeah. I want you all to spend a fun night together. Besides, Lavenza and I still have a couple of series to binge-watch! That conversation we had during dinner sparked my curiosity…” He said curiously, his tail spinning slowly. “Well, see you tomorrow!” He quickly hopped into the door after seeing their waves. They all smiled at the door and turned back to the Station, heading back to Leblanc. After some small talk, they reached their secondary home with full smiles.

“So, what do you want to do?” Ren asked sweetly after locking the door. The two women of his life both stopped to think with a hand under their chin, replying after two seconds:

“To read a nice book.”  
“To play some matches with you!”

He chuckled. “Alrighty, then, let’s do it! Prepare to be Royal Flushed, young lady!” He taunted his daughter, as they all headed upstairs to a heated Tycoon game, one so intense even Makoto joined after reading two chapters of her new book. They played over 20 matches, creating stories, memes, recordings, even video calling some of their friends to play along. When they finally noticed the time, it was nearly midnight.

“I guess that’s enough Tycoon for one night…” The red-eyed woman commented tiredly, stretching and yawning.

“...not even… * _yawn_ * one more… match…?” The gray-eyed teenager barely managed to ask, her eyes struggling to stay open. Her father chuckled.

“Of course. If you manage to keep your eyes open and your mind sharp, then we can play one more round.” He taunted her, making her puff her cheeks tiredly, before nodding. “We’ll change in the bathroom. Make sure to put your pajamas on, ok?” He asked calmly, making her nod. He stood up and offered his hand to his love, who giggled and took it, both heading down the stairs without averting their gaze. She smiled at him.

“She’s quite the little devil, isn’t she?” Makoto commented happily, making him nod.

“That girl’s gotta be powered by batteries, I swear. It’s the only theory I have that makes sense!” He joked, making her laugh as they reached the bathroom, picking up their pajamas and changing into them.

“Yeah, she probably is. Still, I’m glad she’s still so cheery despite the bad news she has to face every day on the internet and on the news. She’s similar to Ryuji in that sense.” She said happily, messing with his hair. He chuckled.

“It’s a good thing he came by so often to visit her. She definitely needed that.” He replied after brushing his teeth, making room for her. “Now we just need to keep teaching and guiding her whenever we can.” His wife nodded as she finished up. Both left the bathroom and went upstairs, only to find their daughter sprawled on the bed with her pajamas messily put on and the lights still on. The sight made them smile, as he turned off the lights and she fixed her daughter’s position, hugging her as she lied down. He joined the two and hugged them, kissing their foreheads goodnight as the Amamiya-Niijima family slept peacefully, feeling safe in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone who read this enjoyed it! I'm really glad HalfAverageWriter enjoyed my gift to him, and I hope you all have a great 2021!  
> More updates from me soon...!


End file.
